Dangan
Dangan is an antagonist that appears in Chapter 2 of the Life of a Shinobi reboot. Background As a part of the program to organize a shinobi village in the Land of Vegetables, Dangan began training about 15 years ago. In the program, he trained alongside Yu, Ken, and Kaita among a few others. When civil war broke out in the Land of Vegetables, Dangan, Ken, and Yu joined the rebel faction and fought against the government. At the war's end, Dangan, Ken, and Yu fled the capitol to regroup. All other members of the rebel faction were either killed or imprisoned. Eventually, Dangan, Ken, and Yu returned to the capitol and kidnapped the daimyo's wife, Wanda Katama. They held her as a ransom for the throne of the land. Personality Insert Personality Abilities Dangan possesses the Wind style chakra nature, allowing him to utilize a variety of wind style techniques. Dangan is also a skilled hand to hand combatant, complimented by his Quick Style Kekkei Genkai, giving him increased speed. The Life of a Shinobi 2 Chapter 2 Dangan first appears in a dialogue with his teammates when they are discussing their next plan of action. Later, when Team Raiku splits up, Dangan is the one to confront Raiku. Dangan begins his assault by attempting to knee Raiku in the face. Raiku lifts up his kunai to cover his face, but Dangan uses his Quick Style to flicker behind Raiku and kick him in the back. This sends Raiku flying, but Raiku lands on his hands and begins a spinning kick just as Dangan flickers near him for another attack. Dangan compliments Raiku and the two have a brief dialogue. Dangan's next move was to send a storm of shuriken and Raiku. Raiku just narrowly avoid the attack by jumping to the side of the storm. He then threw a kunai above Dangan and it quickly transformed into a clone. The clone attacked Dangan with a drop kick. Dangan dodged the drop kick and then quickly stabbed the clone, not realizing it was a lightning clone. Upon being stabbed, the clone reverted to its lightning state, sending electricity through the kunai and into Dangan's body. Dangan was briefly stunned by the pain. He complimented Raiku once again and prepared for another attack. He rushed Raiku with his kunai extended. Raiku extended his own kunai to block Dangan's, and as soon as the kunai clashed Dangan flickered above Raiku and kicked him in the face. Raiku stumbled backwards and Dangan continued to flicker in and out of sight. He suddenly appeared in front of Raiku and kicked him into the air. With Raiku flying helplessly above him, Dangan put his hands together and activated the Wind Style: Gale Palm jutsu, sending a flurry of torrent winds at his air born target. With no way of dodging on his own, Raiku summoned a shadow clone. The shadow clone grabbed Raiku and threw him out of the way. The Clone was then destroyed by the gale palm while the real Raiku landed in a nearby tree. While in the tree, Raiku summoned a snake named Nair and the two discussed their plan. Nair then slithered off into hiding and Raiku jumped out of the tree to confront Dangan again. Dangan attacked Raiku with a group of clones. Coupled with Dangan's Quick style, the clones were overwhelming and Raiku was knocked into the ground. He managed to stand back to his feet and activate the Cloak of Lightning technique, increasing his speed. Dangan activated the Wind Blade technique and the two opponents appeared evenly matched for a few moments. However, Raiku's Cloak soon fizzled out. Raiku then used what was left of his chakra to begin charging a Chidori. Dangan scoffed at this and rushed Raiku with his wind blade aimed at Raiku's heart. Suddenly, when Dangan was only a few feet away from Raiku, Raiku signaled Nair to attack. The snake sprung from the ground just below Dangan and bit his heel. The surprising attack caused Dangan to lose focus and his blade dispersed. Dangan reached down to remove the snake from his heel, but the snake released his grip and avoided Dangan's grasp. Raiku didn't waste any time and unleashed his Chidori on Dangan, dealing a lethal blow through Dangan's chest. Dangan once again complimented Raiku on his skills. Just before Dangan breathed his last breaths, Raiku asked him for the location of the daimyo's wife. Dangan willingly gave Raiku her location just before his life faded away.